Le voyageur de failles
by Keysapocalypses
Summary: Marcus Flint fut une des victimes de la faille spatio-temporelle de Cardiff (alors qu'il rendait visite à sa famille). Aspiré par la faille il va se retrouver à une autre époque, et dès lors, il tentera de retourner à l'époque d'où il vient, croisant au passage les lignes temporelles de Torchwood 3 et du Docteur, à souvent quelques heures ou jours près...
1. Prologue

Voici le prologue d'une vielle fiction à moi, je mettrais la suite plus tard...

**Auteur** **:** Keysapocalypses

**Titre** **: **Le Voyageur de failles

**Genre** **:** Aventure/Romance(?)/Mystère/Autre

**Rating :** T

**Pairing** **:** Qui sait ?

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de la série ne m'appartient pas, mais je me console en me disant qu'il ne vous appartient pas non plus, shishishishi... Pour les autres, ce sont les miens.

* * *

Avez-vous jamais eu envie de vivre des aventures extraordinaires ? Quand j'étais enfant, je rêvais de voyager dans l'espace, d'affronter des aliens et de remonter le temps de quelques instants quand je faisais une bêtise. Ce fut une vie paisible, qui dura jusqu'à mes treize ans. Par la suite, j'ai commencé à mûrir et à grandir. Je suis resté persuadé qu'un jour je pourrais voyager dans l'espace, comme astronaute ou comme « touriste ». Après tout, qui pouvait savoir ce que le futur nous réservait ? C'est surtout à ce propos que j'avais mûri. Il m'était finalement apparu que les voyages dans le temps n'étaient que pure fiction. Si dans un futur proche ou lointain, quelqu'un réussissait à créer une machine à voyager dans le temps, il était plus que probable que, à un moment ou à un autre, cette personne fasse une erreur qui détruirait toute vie sur Terre. Étant vivant et en parfaite santé, j'étais donc persuadé que jamais qui que ce soit n'était, n'est et ne sera jamais capable de commander au Temps. Quand à la question des aliens, je n'avais pas d'opinion tranchée à ce sujet. Au vu du nombre d'étoiles dans le ciel -et je ne parle là que de celles que l'on peut voir de la Terre- il est probable que d'autres formes de vie existent dans l'univers…

Toutes ces réflexions sont tellement intense que j'en oublie de me présenter : Marcus Flint, Humain et Terrien. Je suis ce que l'on pourrait appeler une personne ordinaire. Réflexion faîte, j'étais ce que l'on pouvait alors appeler une personne ordinaire. Mon histoire commence en 2010, dans une ville du Pays de Galle : Cardiff. J'avais 19 ans. Petite précision, je ne vis pas au pays de Galle, ni même au Royaume Uni, mais cela n'a pas d'importance pour le moment. Toujours est-il que ce jour là, j'étais à Cardiff. J'y avais – et j'ai toujours- de la famille là-bas. Mon oncle, un homme d'affaire dans une grande entreprise multinationale, avait été promu à Cardiff trois ans plus tôt. Aussi, trois fois par an, ma famille et moi-même nous rendions au Pays de Galle afin d'y passer des vacances et de conserver de forts contacts avec mon oncle. Mon père disait toujours : « la famille, c'est sacré ! Rien ne devrait jamais la séparer ». Aussi gardait-il le contact avec son frère – et sa cousine aussi, mais pour d'autres raisons : il aimait lui rendre visite à l'improviste pour lui demander un petit « coup de pouce » financier- et avec la famille de sa femme, ma mère. Il ne manquait jamais une occasion de se rendre chez son frère.

Cet automne là, pourtant il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de venir. Ma grand-mère maternel était tombé malade, et réclamait des soins à domicile, car elle était trop faible pour être déplacée. J'étais donc parti avec ma petite sœur et mon petit frère : Lina et Créon, respectivement âgés de 16 et 10 ans. On était arrivé par avion à Cardiff, avant de prendre un taxi pour se rendre chez notre oncle. Il s'agissait d'un homme dans la quarantaine, un peu plus corpulent que la moyenne et divorcé. Il avait n'avait qu'une fille de 22 ans, Selenia, qui logeait chez sa mère auparavant, mais qui vivait seule à présent. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, à l'époque, elle était étudiante en université. Mais c'était six mois plus tôt. Depuis, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle faisait. Toujours était-il que lorsque mon frère ma sœur et moi étions arrivé, mon oncle et ma cousine nous attendaient, le sourire aux lèvres. Il était tard et le soleil commençait à décliner. Pourtant, comme toujours, l'excitation stimulait notre production d'adrénaline, aussi nous n'étions jamais vraiment fatigués en arrivant à destination.

Je m'y revois comme si c'était hier. Nos vacances à Cardiff étaient censé durer trois semaines, et huit jours s'étaient déjà écoulés, paisibles. Nous nous amusions comme il nous plaisait, toute à notre joie de nous sentir libre. D'une certaine façon, à Cardiff, je me sentais redevenir enfant. J'y retrouvais un petit peu de mon désir d'aventure et d'évasion que j'avais encore quelques années plus tôt. J'aimais surtout me rendre dans les grands parcs publics de la ville. Ce jour là, le neuvième depuis notre arrivé, j'avais décidé de changer mon quotidien : au lieu de visiter un parc, je décidais de me rendre sur les plages de Cardiff. C'était l'automne et il paraissait qu'en cette saison les couchers de soleil y étaient magnifiques. Je m'étais donc rendu sur place en milieu d'après-midi. Le temps était frais, mais cela ne me gênait pas. Pendant plusieurs heures, j'ai contemplé la mer se teinter de couleur à mesure que le soleil déclinait. Puis enfin, le crépuscule opéra. Le soleil disparu lentement à l'horizon, plongeant la plage dans l'obscurité. Le temps s'était rafraîchit davantage avec la disparition du soleil. Alors que je m'apprêtais à rentrer, une vive lueur apparue dans mon dos, agrandissant mon ombre jusqu'à loin devant moi. Je me retournais, pensant voir quelqu'un avec une lampe-torche. C'est alors que je l'ai vu. Quoi exactement, je ne saurais le dire. De mon point de vue, il s'agissait d'une masse vaguement informe, spectrale. Elle émettait une lueur d'un blanc passant de l'immaculé au laiteux. Je me revois, curieux, m'approchant prudemment de ce phénomène étrange et immobile. C'est à ce moment précis que tout à basculé. La lueur devint aveuglante. Par réflexe, je voulu faire un pas en arrière, mais j'en fus incapable. Une force irrésistible s'empara de moi et je fus aspiré en avant…

Je ne savais pas exactement ce qui se passait. J'avais fermé les yeux lorsque la lueur blanche m'avait éblouie. Cela semblait s'être calmé, mais je n'osais pas les rouvrir tout de suite. Je voyais à travers mes paupières un kaléidoscope de couleurs que je n'avais encore jamais vu, des mélanges inconnus. Je ne parvenais pas à savoir si j'étais debout, assis ou couché, aucune sensation ne me parvenait. La seule chose qui me permettait de savoir que j'étais toujours conscient était un bourdonnement persistant dans mes oreilles. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver au milieu de milliers d'insectes différents, tous à bourdonner, grésiller et fredonner. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je étais resté ainsi, des secondes ou des jours ? Le temps me semblait différent ici. Alors que, épuisé, je commençais à m'endormir, mes sensations revinrent brutalement. Mais au lieu de la douce sensation du sable frais contre ma peau, je sentis une surface dure et lisse. Le dernier détail qui me parvint avant que je m'évanouisse était que j'avais chaud, comme si je m'étais trouvé sous le soleil au solstice d'été…

* * *

Voila...


	2. Minuscule devant l'immensité

Voici le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les dernières brumes du sommeil s'évaporèrent. Pourtant je ne bougeai pas ni n'ouvris les yeux. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, où plutôt je savais ou je n'étais pas. Je m'étais évanoui à la plage, mais il était clair que le lit où j'étais allongé n'était pas là-bas. Où étais-je dans ce cas ? A l'hôpital ? Possible. Le matin devait être arrivé et un passant m'aura vu sur la plage et appelé les secours. Puis, par fragments, je me souvins de ce qui s'était passé avant que je m'évanouisse. Le choc me fit sursauter, et c'est alors que je me rendis compte que j'étais attaché. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et observai les alentours Je me trouvais dans une grande pièce blanche, une chambre d'infirmerie, probablement. Le lit dans lequel je me trouvais était tout simple, à l'exception que les draps qui le composait entravaient le moindre de mes mouvements, comme si j'étais attaché par une centaine de cordes. A ma droite, un homme était assis sur une chaise et m'observait. Il portait une tenue comme je n'en avais jamais vu encore, à mi-chemin entre un costume noir sans cravate et une tenue de combat comme on en voit dans les films de sciences fictions. En me voyant réveillé, il sourit légèrement avant de sortir. Il me laissa seul pendant à peine une minute. Quand il revint, il n'était pas seul. Deux hommes et une femme l'accompagnaient. L'un des nouveaux venus me regarda et dit :

- FreotYgard ? YIoN Natgord ?

A son ton, je compris qu'il m'interrogeait. Je le regardai sans comprendre. Je n'avais jamais entendu une telle langue. Mais au moins j'étais fixé, je n'étais plus à Cardiff. L'homme fronça les sourcils et répéta ses questions. Je secouai la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me disait. Vexé, il poussa un grognement et s'approcha.

- gERtoqjo ! IZeG TrioPlasum naGadlAt fixAtyum. Droplam GrsiDSa ! AnGzortA Cabou DReF lkImITRay.

Il continua à palabrer dans son dialecte incompréhensible pendant plusieurs minutes. Quand enfin il s'arrêta, remarquant mon manque de réaction, je demandais aux autres personnes présentes :

- Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que l'un d'entre vous comprend ce qu'il dit ?

L'homme s'empourpra, tandis que les trois autres personnes eurent un fou rire. Lorsqu'ils se furent calmé mes quatre visiteurs se mirent à parler entre eux, peu soucieux que je les entende, puisque de toute évidence je ne parvenais pas à les comprendre. De temps en temps, l'un d'entre eux me jetait un coup d'œil ou me pointait discrètement du doigt. Quand enfin ils s'arrêtèrent, il semblait qu'une décision ait été prise. Un d'eux, l'homme qui n'était pas présent à mon réveil et qui ne s'était pas encore adressé à moi, semblait contrarié. Mais sur un ordre de la femme, il s'inclina brièvement et sortit. Le silence se réinstalla. Mes trois visiteurs restaient immobiles, m'observant attentivement, mais sans parler.

Après plusieurs longues minutes, l'homme revint avec une sorte de bracelet dans la main. La femme hocha lentement la tête et il s'approcha de moi, réticent. Avant de me laisser le temps de demander ce que c'est – ce qui aurait été parfaitement inutile, ne pouvant pas communiquer – il attrapa mon bras gauche et accrocha le bracelet à mon poignet. Je me rendis compte alors qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un appareil. Comme les quatre personnes en possédaient un semblable, j'en déduisis que c'était inoffensif. J'observais avec curiosité cet étrange objet quand une petite lumière bleue se mit à clignoter quelques secondes, avant de s'éteindre. Une voix me fit brusquement relever la tête :

- Nous comprenez-vous à présent ?

C'était la femme qui avait parlé. J'eus un petit sourire.

- Oui.

- Très bien, poursuivit-elle. A présent, reprenons tout depuis le début. Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ?

- Eh bien… Je m'appelle Marcus Flint. Et je ne sais pas du tout comment je suis arrivé ici. Je croyais que c'était vous qui m'aviez amené.

- Des agents vous ont trouvé à l'extérieur, inanimé, intervint l'homme qui m'avait interrogé. Nous vous avons simplement amené à l'intérieur et administré les soins nécessaires.

- Des agents ? Quels agents ?

- Mais enfin, de quelle époque venez-vous donc, pour ne pas nous connaître ? rigola la femme.

- Du XXIème siècle, comme tout le monde j'imagine. Répliquai-je avec un léger sourire.

Sourire qui s'évanouit en voyant leur expression stupéfaite. De toute évidence, j'avais dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Mon interrogateur fut le premier à se ressaisir.

- Ridicule, déclara-t-il.

- Les humains de cette époque n'avaient même pas encore quitté la Terre, renchérit celui qui avait amené le bracelet. Les archives montrent clairement qu'ils n'ont réellement commencé à coloniser l'espace que plusieurs siècles plus tard. Cet enfant ment, c'est évident.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

Cette conversation me donnait la migraine. A les écouter, j'aurais presque pu croire que je n'étais pas sur Terre, ni au XXIème siècle. Mais c'était ridicule, parfaitement ridicule. Et le fait de m'être fait traiter d'enfant avait mis le feu aux poudres. Je commençai à me débattre :

- Je me fiche de ce que vous racontez. Je ne demande qu'une seule chose, qu'on me ramène à Cardiff. Ma famille m'attend là-bas.

- Cardiff ? répéta l'interrogateur. Dans quel système se trouve cette planète ?

Je crus un instant qu'il plaisantait. A en juger par son expression, ce n'était pas le cas. Mon agitation avait resserré les draps autour de mon corps, tentant de l'immobiliser. Mais je m'en souciais peu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore ? Ramenez-moi à Cardiff, MAINTENANT !

Un drap jaillit de sous le lit et me bâillonna. Le reste de mon corps fut vite totalement immobiliser par cet étrange lit. Toutefois, je le remarquais à peine tant j'étais concentré sur le groupe qui me fixait. Soudainement, pris d'inspiration, l'homme qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot à mon encontre demanda :

- Dit-nous comment-tu es arrivé ici. Si tu le fais, nous te ramènerons chez-toi.

Je le regardai fixement, pendant une longue minute, sans rien dire. Comprenant finalement pourquoi je me taisais, il se dépêcha d'enlever le bâillon. Je leur racontai brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé, aussi fidèlement que possible. Cela s'était passé la veille, mais j'avais l'impression que cela datait de plusieurs années. Pendant que je parlais, l'homme tripotait son bracelet, tellement absorbé par sa tache que je me demandais s'il m'écoutait vraiment. Ne pouvant me lever pour lui taper dessus, je me contentai de continuer mon histoire. Une fois celle-ci terminée, il déclara, triomphant :

- J'en étais sûr, regardez !

M'ignorant de nouveau le groupe se réunit autour de lui pour regarder quelque chose que je ne pouvais voir. Finalement, ils se séparèrent.

- Ridicule, dit une nouvelle fois l'interrogateur, légèrement plus pâle.

- Pourtant tout semble correspondre, déclara la femme. Son histoire, le lieu, la date, le nom, et même la photo.

Une photo ? Je renonçai à comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. J'attendais seulement qu'ils honorent leur promesse de me ramener chez-moi.

- Mais dans ce cas, s'entêta l'interrogateur, comment est-il arrivé ici avec autant de siècles de décalage. Cela fait quand même trente siècles.

- Cela pourrait-il être ça ? demanda l'homme à qui j'ai raconté mon histoire.

- Possible, répondit la femme. Elles se sont multipliées à travers l'espace et le temps.

Cette fois, j'en avais assez compris pour poser une question :

- De quoi parlez-vous ? C'est quoi ça ?

- Il s'agit de failles spatio-temporelles. Des fissures qui traversent le temps et l'espace et qui provoquent des anomalies aux deux endroits connectés en transportant des objets ou des personnes d'un coté à l'autre de la faille, comme pour toi. Tu as traversé trente siècles. Nous sommes au LIème siècle, à l'intérieur d'une base-astéroïde dérivant dans la galaxie d'Andromède.

Je fus sous le choc. C'était absurde. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. J'eus un rire dans lequel on entendait une pointe d'hystérie. Un des hommes appuya sur son bracelet et, aussitôt, les draps qui m'entravaient se rétractèrent. Pour la première fois depuis mon réveil, j'avais la possibilité de me lever, et je ne laissai pas passer cette chance. Je me mis debout immédiatement, sur mes gardes.

- Suis-nous, ordonna la femme. Nous allons te montrer la surface de la base. Tu comprendras par toi-même.

Sceptique, je suivis le groupe. Il serait d'ailleurs plus judicieux de dire que j'étais escorté par le groupe : deux personnes devant, et deux derrière. Pendant plusieurs longues minutes, nous avançâmes en silence, sans croiser plus d'une ou deux personnes. Puis, après avoir pris en ascenseur, nous nous retrouvâmes dans un immense hall, remplis de plusieurs centaines de personnes. Tous avaient au poignet ce bracelet étrange, mais certains d'entre eux étaient légèrement différents des autres. Je remarquai également que la plupart des personnes du hall étaient armées. J'hésitai un instant à continuer d'avancer, mais personne ne se souciait de moi. Ils parlaient tous entre eux, généralement par binômes. J'entendais des bribes de conversations sans aucun sens.

- …Dîner sera meilleur que le déjeuner…

- …Quelques jours, je n'ai pas assez pour te rembourser tout de…

- …Dois arrêter de jouer les pirates de l'espace, Face de Boe. Cela donne mauvaise image de…

- …Nouveau ? Je me disais aussi que je n'avais pas souvenir de…

- …De faire des missions aussi mal-payées. Comment suis-je…

- …De cheveux, mais la mienne est plus pratique en cas d'action…

Le bruit des conversations fut étouffé lorsque nous sortîmes de la pièce, pour entrer dans un nouveau couloir. Au bout se trouvait un nouvel ascenseur, gardé par deux personnes. Celles-ci s'inclinèrent immédiatement en apercevant la femme. Je jetai un discret regard à cet étrange personnage. A voir l'influence qu'elle semblait posséder, elle devait être une des personnes les plus importantes de cet endroit. J'étais tellement plongé dans mes réflexions que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte tout de suite que nous étions déjà arrivé à destination. Quand enfin, je sentis la chaleur élevée, je regardai autour de moi. Et là, ce fut un nouveau choc. Il n'y avait rien. Le sol, irrégulier était marron-rouge. Il y avait de temps en temps quelques impacts au sol, semblable à ceux laissés par de petites météorites. Sinon, la vue était relativement linéaire jusqu'à l'horizon. Je me figeai. Ce n'était pas l'horizon qui en était la cause, mais le ciel, que je voyais, juste au dessus. Il semblait faire nuit, à première vue, mais je sus presque immédiatement que ce n'était pas le cas, enfin, pas exactement. Je voyais une planète. Elle était suffisamment proche pour que l'on ne la confonde pas avec les étoiles, mais suffisamment éloigné pour qu'elle n'occulte pas tout mon champs de vision. En la regardant, j'en eu des sueurs froides. Ainsi, j'étais réellement dans l'espace. Mais au lieu du désir d'aventure que je pensais ressentir, il n'y avait rien. Juste une vague solitude qui semblait ne pas vouloir se dissiper.  
Je restai ainsi, immobile, devant cette plaine chaotique, pendant plusieurs minutes. Je sursautai quand quelqu'un posa sa main sur mon épaule. Un rapide coup d'œil derrière moi m'appris que c'était la femme.

- Nous ne pouvons pas rester plus longtemps dehors, expliqua-t-elle. L'astéroïde sur lequel nous nous trouvons tourne sur lui-même. Dans quelques minutes, cet endroit sera directement exposé à la géante rouge. L'atmosphère artificielle que l'on a mise en place ne suffira pas à te protéger sans combinaison.

J'acquiesçai faiblement, encore secoué. Je fus reconduit à l'intérieur. J'avais la tête qui me tournait et l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé très désagréable. Pourtant, c'était la réalité, j'en étais sûr. Je suivis de nouveau le groupe sans faire attention à l'endroit ou nous nous rendions. Aussi sursautai-je quand je me rendis compte que j'étais assis dans un immense réfectoire, avec un plateau-repas devant moi. En entendant le petit rire à coté de moi, je compris que l'on m'observait depuis un moment. Une fois de plus, c'était cette étrange femme. Elle continuer à rigoler encore quelques secondes, avant de brusquement retrouver son sérieux. A tel point que je su d'avance qu'elle allait m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Mange. Quand tu auras fini, il faudra que je te parle de ton retour chez toi. Il te faudra toute ton attention.

Je perdis l'appétit d'un seul coup. Heureusement, il semblait que j'avais déjà avalé la moitié de mon repas quand j'avais soudainement repris conscience de ce qui m'entourait. Je me contentai donc de tripoter du bout de la fourchette ce qu'il restait, avant de finalement repousser le plateau, signe que j'avais terminé. La femme poussa un soupir qui en disait long. Finalement, elle se décida à parler :

- Je suppose que tu as des questions.

- Quelques une en effet. Vous avez parlez d'agents, tout à l'heure. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Il s'agit de nous. Nous sommes des agents du temps. Ceci est une des bases de l'Agence du temps, connecté en permanence à la base principale. Notre rôle est d'influer sur le passé, en minimisant l'impact sur le futur, afin que l'avenir de l'humanité soit des plus radieux.

Je hochai la tête, plus grand-chose ne me surprenait. Je continuai :

- Pourquoi est-ce que je parviens à vous comprendre alors qu'à mon arrivé ce n'était pas le cas ? C'est ce bracelet, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. Il s'agit d'un manipulateur de vortex. Cela a plusieurs fonctions : voyager dans le temps, messagerie holographique, traducteur multilingue, accès automatique à la plupart des technologies humaines, auto-réparation et j'en passe.

- Celui que vous m'avez fourni est légèrement différent du votre, pour quelle raison ?

- Il s'agit d'un modèle plus ancien. Celui que je possède est le manipulateur de vortex dernière génération. Comme tu n'es qu'un invité temporaire, nous ne t'avons fourni que le nécessaire. Excepté le traducteur, presque toutes les options de ton manipulateur sont désactivées.

- Vous aviez rapidement expliqué que j'étais arrivé par une faille spatio-temporelle, tout à l'heure. Pourriez-vous me donner plus de détails ?

- Bien sûr. Les failles sont…

Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivé d'une nouvelle femme. Celle-ci s'inclina rapidement et murmura :

- L'unité Teselecta est prête à partir. Nous attendons votre autorisation.

- Accordé, répondit mon interlocutrice. Ils peuvent partirent dès qu'ils le veulent.

Puis elle se concentra de nouveau sur moi.

- Je disais donc, les failles sont des anomalies du temps et de l'espace. Il s'agit d'un phénomène très étrange et te l'expliquer trop en détail impliquerait des connaissances en physique quantique très élevées.

- Dans ce cas, expliquez-moi avec juste assez de détails pour que je comprenne comment elles fonctionnent.

- C'est justement cela, le problème. Nous ne savons pas grand-chose. A l'intérieur d'une faille le temps se densifie et l'espace se modifie, avant de revenir à la normal une fois la faille traversée.

Je hochai la tête, me souvenant de l'étrange sensation que j'avais éprouvée à ce moment là. Une autre question, s'insinua en moi, plus curiosité que nécessité :

- Qu'est-ce que le Teselecta ?

- Rien de bien important, répondit la femme avec un sourire figé. Ne t'occupe pas de cela. Ce n'est qu'un autre groupe d'agents du temps.

Je ne m'étendis par sur le sujet. Cela ne m'intéressait pas. Mais j'étais quand même surpris par la réaction qu'elle avait eue lorsque j'ai prononcé ce nom. Cela devait être un dossier confidentiel. Je ne m'en préoccupai pas, passant sur un sujet beaucoup plus important.

- Comment allez-vous me ramener chez-moi ?

Sa réaction fut encore plus brutale que la précédente. Son sourire disparut et je compris alors d'où venait mon mauvais pressentiment. Cette femme avait délibérément tenté d'éviter le sujet. Elle soupira de nouveau.

- Il y a un problème à ce sujet. Tu es arrivé par une faille. Nous ne savons pas comment te renvoyer. L'agence du temps ne fait pas de mission de secourisme. La base principale ne le permettrait pas.

- L'agence du temps a pour mission d'influer sur le passé pour améliorer le futur. En me renvoyant chez-moi, vous y contribueriez. Pourquoi refuser dans ce cas ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple. Écoute bien. Les failles sont un sujet délicat. Si on demande à la base principale une mission de secours pour te ramener chez toi, on devra expliquer comment tu es arrivé ici. Et les personnes traversant les failles sont rares, crois-moi. La base principale ne manquera pas cette occasion. Elle te fera transférer pour t'interroger. Le temps qu'ils sachent ce que tu sais, tu risque de perdre dix ans de ta vie. Et alors tu auras un trop grand décalage avec ta ligne temporelle pour pouvoir reprendre son cours là ou tu l'avais laissé.

- Ligne temporelle ?

- Ah oui, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Il s'agit de ta ligne de vie, reliant ta naissance à ta mort sur une époque donnée. Quand un agent temporel intervient, ta ligne temporelle est perturbée reliant ainsi tous les époques que tu visites en une seule ligne. Et personne n'est autorisé à revenir sur sa ligne temporelle, car elle s'annulerait et la personne disparaîtrait.

Je réfléchi quelques instants. Le voyage temporel était décidément bien compliqué. Mais dans l'ensemble, cela rejoignait ce que je pensais du sujet.

- Dans ce cas, comment vais-je rentrer chez-moi ?

- J'ai une petite idée. Nous pouvons te renvoyer chez-toi via ton manipulateur de vortex. En réactivant les options tu pourras rentrer chez toi, avec un décalage, quelques jours dans le passé ou le futur tout au plus. En échange, le moment venu, je te recontacterai pour une unique mission. De cette façon chacun aide l'autre. Cela te convient-il ?

- Vous me laisseriez le manipulateur de vortex ? Compris-je, surpris.

- Naturellement. Ils sont isomorphiques. Une seule personne à la fois peut s'en servir. Tant que son précédent propriétaire n'est pas mort, personne d'autre ne peut l'utiliser.

Une mission le moment venu ? Enfin, si cela pouvait me permettre de rentrer chez moi sans attendre dix ans. Je n'avais pas de raison de refuser, aussi acceptai-je. La femme fut ravie. Elle me reconduisit dans ma chambre en m'annonçant que les préparatifs commenceraient le lendemain. Au lever de la quatrième géante rouge de la journée – l'astéroïde tourne sur lui-même une vingtaine de fois par jour – elle était déjà devant ma porte, à m'attendre. Elle me conduisit vers une nouvelle partie de la base. Je remarquai cette fois-ci que de nombreux regards étaient portés sur moi Bien que je ne comprenais pas ce que je voyais dans les yeux de certains, je poursuivis ma route. Arrivé dans un grand bureau, elle me demanda le manipulateur de vortex, que je lui donnai. Elle le brancha sur un étrange appareil et fit de nombreuses manipulations avec son propre bracelet. Après une vingtaine de minutes, il me semble, elle me le rendit.

- Débloquer des applications demande plus de temps que de faire le contraire, expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Elle me conduisit ensuite dans un grand hangar, remplit de vaisseaux spatiaux. A en juger par la profondeur à laquelle nous nous trouvions, j'en déduisis que le plafond pivotait ou coulissait pour les laisser sortir. Elle me présenta un socle, contre un mur en me disant qu'en temps normal, il s'agissait d'une sortie de secours. En réalité, lorsque quelqu'un montait dessus cela amplifiait les capacités de son manipulateur de vortex afin de l'envoyer à une époque plus reculé, plus rapidement. Elle me programma rapidement ma destination, avec quelques heures d'avance sur ma disparition. A coté de moi, je vis un miroir. Mon reflet avait vraiment mauvaise mine. Ses cheveux noirs n'atteignaient pas encore ses épaules. Son regard, fatigué, montrait des yeux verts perçant. La tenue, sale et débrayé ne le mettait pas en valeur. Le tout semblait donner à ce reflet dix ans de plus que je n'en avais en réalité. Une phrase courte, me fit sortir de ma transe :

- C'est prêt !

Je fis un petit sourire avant de d'enclencher l'appareil et de disparaître. Contrairement à mon premier voyage, cette fois je gardai les yeux ouverts. J'y retrouvai les nuances de couleurs que je ne connaissais pas. Le bourdonnement était toujours présent, bien que plus faible qu'avant. J'étais heureux. J'allais enfin pouvoir rentrer. Mais soudainement, j'eus un léger instant de nostalgie. Cela m'avait plu, d'une certaine façon, de me retrouver à une autre époque. Mais tout n'était pas terminé. J'aurais une mission, le moment venu. Je pourrais alors décider ci je veux intégrer l'Agence du temps ou conserver ma vie d'avant. J'aurais tout le temps d'y réfléchir. Brusquement une secousse me sortit de mes pensées. Il n'y en avait pas eu à l'aller, alors pourquoi au retour ? Une nouvelle secousse me traversa, puis une autre. Cela n'en finissait plus. Je me dis que cela devait être du au fait que j'avais les yeux ouverts. Je n'avais aucune sensation, juste l'impression d'être secoué. C'était juste mon imagination. J'allais me détendre quand je m'écrasai contre quelque chose d'étrange, d'immatériel.

Le temps semblait figé à cet endroit comme hors de l'univers, verrouillé. Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir, mon manipulateur de vortex se mit à fumer légèrement à cause de l'impact, puis à s'emballer. Les couleurs s'accélérèrent et les secousses se firent plus violentes. Mon univers était sans dessus-dessous, puis enfin, tout s'immobilisa. Les couleurs redevinrent celles que j'avais toujours connues. Je regardais le ciel. Le soleil brillait. Derrière moi j'entendis le bruit sourd d'un camion arriver. Je me retournai pour ne pas être sur le chemin. Et là je me figeai.

- Oh non !

Ce n'était pas un camion. J'étais bien sur la Terre, mais pas à la bonne époque, pas du tout. Je m'enfuis à toutes jambes. Derrière moi un troupeau de dinosaures menaient la charge. Je n'étais pas assez rapide pour leur échapper, mais ils passèrent à coté de moi sans me remarquer. Je tentai de faire redémarrer le manipulateur de vortex, mais il continuait de fumer, refusant de fonctionner. Cet endroit, où le temps était verrouillé, avait court-circuité mon manipulateur de vortex, qui ne fonctionnait plus. Je fis un tour sur moi-même, pour guetter un éventuel danger et, avisant une montagne au loin, décidait qu'il s'agissait de l'endroit le plus sûr. Prudemment, je me dirigeai vers cette immense masse rocheuse en me demandant comment je parviendrai à revenir chez-moi maintenant que j'étais coincé au beau milieu de la préhistoire…

* * *

Alors, c'était comment ?


	3. Préhistoire: il y a 150 Ma

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre...

* * *

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que j'étais ici : la Préhistoire du temps des dinosaures. Mieux encore, cela faisait plusieurs mois que j'étais coincé ici. Je n'avais jamais voulu me retrouver ici. Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose : rentrer chez-moi. A mon arrivée, le manipulateur de vortex, grâce auquel j'étais arrivé ici, était hors service. Mais heureusement, sa capacité d'autoréparation s'était activée. A présent, je possédais deux autres options qui fonctionnaient : Survie et Encyclopédie du Temps. L'option survie m'a permis de mettre en place de nombreux pièges pour capturer mes repas et de m'avertir lorsqu'une menace approchait, auquel cas je me réfugiai dans une grotte des montagnes. L'autre était davantage un luxe. Elle me permettait d'accéder aux fichiers de tous les dinosaures que j'avais rencontrés pour le moment. Cela s'était tout de même révélé utile car j'ai pu apprendre comment certains prédateurs chassaient, comment les leurrer, les abattre et les éviter. Associé à Survie, Encyclopédie du Temps me permettait de garder la tête froide et de ne pas paniquer.

Parfois je me demandais si le manipulateur ne réparait pas en priorité les programmes qui me seraient utiles à courts termes. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne réparait-il pas l'option voyage temporel ? La réponse était toute simple, en réalité. Étant une des options les plus importantes du manipulateur de vortex, elle réclamait beaucoup plus de temps pour s'auto-réparer. Pour me maintenir en vie, les options prioritaires à ma survie avaient donc été réparées en premier. Enfin, en partant du principe que le manipulateur de vortex puisse agir ainsi et qu'il possède un mode de réflexion semblable à celui des humains. Si cela se trouve, il réparait les options totalement aléatoirement.

Peu importait, de toute façon. J'étais vivant et j'étais coincé. Mais j'avais également un espoir, désormais. Tôt ou tard l'option voyage temporel serait réparé et je pourrais repartir. De plus, mon séjour dans la préhistoire n'aura pas été vain. J'aurais pu approcher des espèces uniques de dinosaures. J'avais par exemple croisé un Tyrannosaure du nom d'Aviatyrannis et plusieurs archéoptéryx qui m'avaient servis de repas à plusieurs reprises. Grâce au nombre d'espèces croisées, j'ai pu comprendre que j'étais coincé en 150 Ma avant mon époque. Pas vraiment l'endroit rêvé pour partir en vacances, selon moi. Le seul point où j'étais fier de moi, c'était qu'à force d'échapper aux dinosaures, de grimper aux arbres pour ramasser des baies et d'escalader la montagne, j'étais devenu très endurent, beaucoup plus agile et beaucoup plus instinctif. J'imaginais à peine les exploits que je serais capable de faire en rentrant chez moi. Car je refusais de penser que je ne puisse pas partir de cette époque révolue.

Pourtant, ces derniers mois m'avaient semblé relativement simples, comparé à la situation actuelle. Trois heures plus tôt, j'étais sorti de mon abri afin de remplir ma réserve de vivre. L'eau n'était pas un problème, car mon nouveau lieu de résidence était une cave relativement profonde et étroite, et suffisamment humide en profondeur pour former de petites flaques d'eau qui s'étaient révélées tout à fait potable. Le problème majeur avait donc longtemps été la nourriture. Avant, je jouais aux charognards, récoltant œufs, restes de viande... A présent, je pouvais chasser. J'avais réussi à me fabriquer des armes archaïques, certes, mais efficaces. Jusqu'à présent j'avais trois lance en bois très résistantes avec pour bout les pierres et os les plus aiguisées que j'avais trouvé au fil de mes explorations, un arc avec une vingtaine de flèches – ornées des plumes que j'avais prélevé sur mon premier Aviatyrannis – ainsi que plusieurs armes de poing dans le style couteaux et machettes. J'étais donc parti en reconnaissance afin de trouver une proie. Il était encore tôt, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Je me sentais donc relativement en sécurité. Peu d'animaux – et les dinosaures n'en faisaient pas partie – changeaient leurs habitudes quotidiennes. J'avais déjà étudié les environs plusieurs centaines de fois, il n'y avait aucun prédateur nocturne dans les environs. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, un nouvel arrivant était venu s'ajouter au survival et venait de s'approprier ce territoire.

- Oh non ! Il manquait plus que ça…

D'après les indices que j'avais récoltés, il devait s'agir d'un carnivore, et probablement plus gros que les prédateurs que j'avais croisé pour depuis mon arrivée! Je n'avais vu aucune trace de cette espèce par ici, auparavant. Il devait probablement s'agir d'un vagabond. Autant éviter de trop m'en approcher tant que je ne saurais pas à quoi m'attendre. J'avais donc commencé à rebrousser chemin, quand un grondement sourd m'avait fait me retourner. Évidemment, il s'agissait de lui. A vue de nez, il faisait facilement dans les quatre mètres de long et pas loin des cents cinquante kilogrammes. Malgré la distance, je voyais que j'étais également dépassé en taille. Il possédait un long cou et une queue encore plus longue. J'étais resté immobile, lui de même. Nous nous étions observé mutuellement, tentant de savoir si le combat serait nécessaire. Finalement, ce fut moi qui avait réagit en premier. Lentement, j'avais pris mon arc, une flèche, et en reculant doucement, avait préparé un tir. Je ne savais pas s'il réagissait au mouvement, ou s'il me considérait d'avance comme de la nourriture. Aussi, je n'avais lâché la flèche que quand je l'avais vu me foncer dessus.

Une centaine de mètres nous séparais à ce moment là. A peine avais-je lâché la première flèche que j'avais recommencé, toujours en reculant. J'avais réussi à tirer quatre flèches en tout : deux s'étaient fiché dans le flanc du carnivore et une autre dans une dans sa queue. La dernière avait raté sa cible. J'avais ensuite eu tout juste le temps de me jeter sur le coté, pour éviter le monstre qui me fonçait dessus en ligne droite. Dans son élan, il m'avait dépassé de plusieurs mètres avant de pouvoir s'arrêter. Durant ce laps de temps, il s'était pris deux flèches de plus dans une cuisse. Il s'était retourné et avait commencé à me tourner autour en poussant des grognements assourdissant. Pourtant, il avait hésité à s'approcher. Il n'avait jamais croisé de proie comme moi auparavant et ses instincts ne savaient pas comment réagir. Les miens, en revanche, m'avaient poussé à me concentrer au delà de mes habitudes. Lors de ce combat, il n'était resté que lui. Le monde entier avait disparu, il ne restait alors que lui et moi. Au moindre de ses mouvements, je tirais une flèche pour interrompre son attaque. Toutefois, cette concentration excessive avait eu pour effet de me vider de mes forces rapidement. Je suais à grosses gouttes et mes jambes tremblaient.

Le combat avait déjà duré plusieurs longues minutes. Il avait fait un nouveau mouvement et j'avais voulu prendre une flèche pour empêcher sa prochaine action. Mais, horreur, j'avais épuisé mon stock de flèches, celles qui restaient, je les avais écrasé en me jetant au sol lors du premier assaut de mon opposant. Il ne me restait plus que des armes de corps-à-corps et mes trois lances. Pourtant, je ne me sentais pas du tout l'envie de l'approcher. Pour preuve, au cours de l'affrontement, j'étais parvenu à mettre une distance de presque dix mètres supplémentaires entre moi et le dinosaure. Voyant que je n'avais pas empêché son action, celui-ci se précipita sur moi. Je n'avais donc pas eu le choix : lâchant l'arc désormais inutile, je pris la première lance et attendis le dernier moment pour sauter sur le coté et la lui jeter. Elle s'était fiché profondément dans son flanc, du même coté que les flèches. Le dinosaure avait pivoté son cou et retirer l'arme avec ses dents, avant de la broyer dans sa mâchoire. Je ne m'étais pas senti rassuré en m'imaginant à la place du pauvre morceau de bois. Prenant une seconde lance, j'avais attendu le nouvel assaut en reculant aussi silencieusement que possible. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, j'avais eu moins de chance qu'auparavant. Ma lance avait raté sa cible car le monstre avait brusquement pilé et tourné sur lui-même. Sa queue m'avait percutée et projetée plusieurs mètres plus loin, me coupant le souffle. Il s'était ensuite jeté sur moi avant d'avoir eu le temps de me relever.

J'avais donc pris ma dernière lance et attendu le moment où sa mâchoire allait s'abattre sur moi pour la placer parfaitement verticalement, un bout collé contre le sol, tel un pilier. Le dinosaure s'était ainsi empalé de toute ses force contre ma lance qui s'était enfoncé dans son cou d'un coté, et dans le sol de l'autre. J'avais tenté de toutes mes forces de soulever la lance qui continuait de s'enfoncer, car ce monstre n'avait pas voulu s'arrêter dans son élan et tentait toujours de me dévorer. Ses pattes avant me lacérèrent mon bras droit à plusieurs endroits. J'avais poussé un hurlement de douleur. Finalement ses mâchoires s'étaient approchées à moins d'une dizaine de centimètres de moi quand, avec l'énergie du désespoir, j'avais pris un de mes couteaux de pierres d'une poche et l'avait enfoncé profondément dans son œil. Il avait hurlé à son tour et avait reculé violemment, brisant la lance toujours enfoncé dans son cou. Je m'étais relevé, haletant, en tentant de trouver une échappatoire.

A présent, l'adrénaline parcourait mon corps, sensation grisante dans d'autres circonstances. Le monstre continuait de s'agiter en hurlant. En titubant, je tentais de retourner chercher la dernière lance, celle qui l'avait loupé. Il s'agissait de ma dernière chance. Si je loupais mon coup, j'y resterais. J'observais rapidement ma blessure au bras : elle n'était pas belle à voir, mais cela ne saignait pas trop, et on ne voyait pas l'os. J'arrivais enfin à l'endroit où la lance était tombé, et je savais alors que c'était terminé. La lance s'était brisé contre un rocher. Je n'avais plus aucun moyen d'empêcher ce dinosaure d'approcher. Celui-ci hurlait toujours, mais avait décidé d'en finir. Il se précipita sur moi. Les secondes ralentirent, du moins il me semblait. Je voyais parfaitement la masse énorme en mouvement, ainsi que tous les détails du paysage. Ma concentration s'était brisée. Je voyais tout ce qui m'entourait, et je profitai une dernière fois de la beauté du monde. Le carnivore s'approchait toujours de moi, arriva à ma hauteur… et s'effondra ? Je le regardais, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il respirait difficilement. Je voyais un bout de la lance, toujours fiché dans son cou et compris enfin : il se noyait dans son sang. Son corps était parcouru de spasmes d'une violence rare. Le spectacle était si irréaliste que j'en ris aux éclats. J'avais abattu en combat singulier un dinosaure deux fois plus grand que moi et quatre fois plus gros ! Mais mon bonheur s'évanouit rapidement. La bête agonisait. Peu importe qu'elle avait voulu me dévorer, il fallait que j'abrège ses souffrances. Je pris mon dernier couteau, m'approcha doucement de mon ennemi et fracassa son crâne. Il me fallu plus de dix coups, mais finalement, dans un ultime spasme, le dinosaure s'immobilisa. Je m'effondrai ensuite contre lui, épuisé. Je déchirai la manche droite de ma veste et banda du mieux que je pu mon bras blessé. Je ne voulais plus qu'une chose, dormir. Pourtant, je n'étais pas à l'abri ici. Je pris donc mon trophée, une dent de mon adversaire et pris le chemin du retour. Je ne devrais pas avoir d'ennuis. Avec une telle masse de chair à manger, les autres prédateurs se jetteront dessus plutôt que de se contenter de moi.

Enfin arrivé dans mon abri, je m'installai rapidement. Je jetai la dent parmi la vingtaine d'autres, puis m'allongea sur ma couche et m'endormit. A mon réveil c'était la nuit, il s'était donc écoulé au minimum douze heures. Je pris différentes herbes que j'avais récolté durant mon séjour et les écrasai ensemble, produisant un emplâtre. Ensuite, je partis nettoyer mon bras blessé dans une des flaques d'eau de la grotte et revint pour appliquer mon mélange sur les blessures. Heureusement que j'avais pensé à lire le chapitre sur les blessures dans l'option Survie de mon manipulateur de vortex. Pendant que les plantes agissaient, j'entrepris de nettoyer le tissu déchiré qui me servait de bandage, avant de la laisser sécher. Au bout de deux heures, je retirai finalement l'emplâtre et remis le bandage. Le saignement s'était pratiquement arrêté, c'était bon signe. Mais les conditions sanitaires risquaient de déclencher une infection. Je n'y pouvais rien, alors j'évitais d'y penser. Je repensai alors à la dent que j'avais obtenue aujourd'hui. Contrairement aux autres, petites et fragiles, celle- était grande, résistante et tranchante. Je pourrais aller chercher les autres pour m'en faire des armes. Et j'espérais également qu'il resterait un peu de viande sur la carcasse, mais sans trop y croire. J'avais pensé à en prendre un bout, mais cela ne tiendra que deux jours, au maximum. Malheureusement, j'étais trop faible pour reprendre la chasse tout de suite. Alors je me contentai de retourner dormir.

Durant deux longues journées, je suis resté abrité, ne sortant que lorsqu'il n'y avait aucun danger pour récolter les plantes nécessaires à mon emplâtre. Puis, à mon réveil, le troisième jour, l'espoir tant attendu se manifesta. Au début, je ne compris pas tout de suite. Mon manipulateur de vortex s'était mis à biper sans aucune raison. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour interpréter ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Ce signal indiquait qu'une nouvelle application de l'appareil venait d'être réparée. Exaspéré, j'ai rapide jeté un rapide coup d'œil et me figeai en lisant le compte rendu :

_Application Voyage temporel opérationnel : 100%_  
_Capacité de déplacement dans le temps : 2000 ans dans le passé ; Indéterminé dans le futur_  
_Possibilité d'activation Voyage temporel : Immédiat_  
_Nombre d'utilisations disponible avant recharge : 1_  
_Ressources utilisables disponibles pour rechargement : 0_

Enfin ! Le manipulateur avait enfin réparé l'option Voyage temporel. Mes soucis allaient enfin se terminer. J'allais l'enclencher immédiatement, mais je me ravisais. Autant profiter de ces derniers moments pour aller récupérer quelques autres dents de mon dernier ennemi. J'emballai rapidement mes plantes médicinales et mes trophées dans une peau d'un dinosaure que j'avais dépecé un mois plus tôt. Je vérifiais que je ne laissai aucune trace permettant d'identifier la présence d'un humain à cette époque, puis partit vers le lieu de l'affrontement. Je récupérai au passage le bâton le plus solide que je pus trouver, histoire de ne pas être totalement démuni face à un éventuel danger. Mais il s'agissait seulement d'une mesure de prudence. Les prédateurs de la région étaient pour la plupart plus petits que moi et j'en avais déjà étranglé plusieurs à mains nues. Mais comme cette fois-ci je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir compter sur mon bras droit, il valait mieux être prudent.

Arrivé à destination, je découvris sans étonnement un squelette parfaitement rongé, là ou s'était trouvé l'Elaphrosaurus – j'avais été cherché son nom dans l'encyclopédie du Temps pendant ma convalescence – bien qu'il restât, éparpillé sur le sol, de nombreux lambeaux de chair. Cela n'avait pas intéressé les plus gros prédateurs, mais les petits charognards, eux, étaient ravis. Ils étaient tellement absorbés par leur repas qu'ils ne faisaient pas attention à moi tant que ne m'approchais pas trop près de leur nourriture. Je remarquai également une ombre qui se déplaçait sur le sol. En levant les yeux je vis une sorte de grand oiseau. Non, pas un oiseau, un dinosaure ! En cherchant dans l'encyclopédie du Temps, j'appris qu'il s'agissait d'un ptérodactyle. Apparemment, il ne s'attaquait qu'au petites bêtes, j'étais donc trop gros pour l'intéresser. Je gardais toutefois une œil prudent sur son ombre.

Arrivé au squelette, je vis mon œuvre. Le crâne avait littéralement explosé. Maintenant débarrassé de sa chair et du sang, je pouvais voir que j'avais vraiment tapé comme si ma vie en dépendait, ce qui n'était plus le cas, à ce moment là. Je prélevais une première dent quand j'entendis un piaillement derrière moi. Le ptérodactyle venait de faire un plongeon et d'attraper un charognard, qu'il avala rapidement avant de reprendre sa ronde au dessus du squelette. J'eus le temps d'en prélever deux autres avant qu'il recommence. Finalement, j'en pris une dernière et m'éloignai du squelette quand il fit un autre plongeon. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il fonçait droit sur moi. Je compris rapidement pourquoi, il s'intéressait à mon sac fait en peau de dinosaure et qui pouvait ressembler de loin à un œuf. Je le frappai avec le bâton en esquivant son plongeon, mais me rendit compte qu'il allait revenir à la charge. Aussitôt, je décidai d'activer le Voyage temporel. Mais naïf que j'étais, je n'avais pas regardé quelles manipulations je devais effectuer. J'entrais rapidement les coordonnées indiquées pour la destination que je souhaitais. Le ptérodactyle fonça une fois de plus sur moi. J'enclenchai le manipulateur de vortex au moment où il allait me percuter et fut aspirer dans le familier vortex du temps…

Tout était exactement comme je m'en souvenais, les couleurs aux nuances inconnues, les sensations absentes. Un vague plaisir me submergea, j'allais enfin rentrer chez moi. Puis les couleurs du temps disparurent et mes sensations revinrent. Je fus éjecté, atterrissant lourdement plus loin. Je cherchais du regard la cause de ma mise au sol mais n'eus pas de mal à trouver. J'entendis un bruit sourd au dessus de moi. Le ptérodactyle m'avait suivi à travers le temps en me touchant au moment de mon transfert. Et il venait de percuter le plafond de l'endroit ou nous étions désormais. En y regardant de plus près, je me rendis compte que nous étions dans un hangar. J'eus un petit sourire, j'étais de retour à mon époque. Mais je n'eus pas le loisir de me réjouir bien longtemps. Le ptérodactyle, volant tant bien que mal, me fonçait dessus une nouvelle fois. Je m'enfuis au plus vite vers la sortie la plus proche. Manque de chance, la porte était fermée. Coup de chance, la porte céda facilement quand je l'enfonçai. Je refermai la porte sans encombre derrière moi et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le ptérodactyle s'agitait à l'intérieur, mais il ne pouvait plus sortir. De plus, il ne se nourrissait que de petits animaux. Si un humain entrait à l'intérieur, il aurait la peur de sa vie, mais ne risquait pas grand-chose. Et un ptérodactyle, cela pouvait faire un bon dératiseur. Toutefois, par précaution et par flegme, je décidai de ne pas m'éloigner de l'entrepôt dans l'immédiat. Cela me permit de voir l'arrivée de deux hommes, dont l'un habillé d'un grand manteau style militaire comme on en voit parfois dans certains documentaires, quelques heures plus tard. Les revoyant sortir peu après, j'en déduisis que cela s'était bien passé et m'en allai. Un journal traînait sur un banc, un peu plus loin et je le pris. La date me laissa des sueurs froides. J'étais à Cardiff – c'était son quotidien – mais la date n'était pas la bonne. J'avais été aspiré dans la faille spatio-temporelle en 2010, mais, selon le journal, nous étions en 2005. Autrement dit, j'avais été aspiré dans cinq ans. Cela n'allait pas, si je laissais les cinq années s'écouler, comment pourrais-je expliquer mon soudain vieillissement ? Non, il fallait que je trouve une solution pour retourner encore cinq ans dans le futur...

* * *

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?


	4. Rencontre avec Torchwood

Et un chapitre de plus...

* * *

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Pas maintenant, alors que j'étais si près du but. Et pourtant, le journal était formel, j'étais arrivé trop tôt de cinq années. Mon corps s'était mis à trembler et mes mains, crispées sur le journal, l'avaient froissé. Quelle ironie, j'étais si proche de ma famille, mais elle restait pourtant tellement inaccessible. Je ne versais pas de larmes, je ne savais plus comment faire. J'avais perdu cette capacité au cours de mon séjour chez les dinosaures. Je me sentais juste vide, dénué de toute sensation. Pendant un instant, je crus que j'étais retourné dans le vortex du temps. Mais en levant la tête, je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'y avait plus non plus la moindre émotion dans mon esprit. Pas de colère, pas de désespoir ou de tristesse, juste le néant, à peine troublé par de vagues pensées éparses. Je sombrais dans un abîme sans fond. Il ne me restait aucune force. Je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide. Ma famille, si je pouvais seulement la revoir, cela m'aurait suffi à me redonner courage. C'est alors que je compris que c'était possible, mon oncle habitait Cardiff. Il suffisait que je l'observe de loin pour me redonner la contenance qui me manquait actuellement. Je pourrais alors chercher un peu plus sereinement à retourner à la bonne époque. Je couru chez mon oncle, non, j'y volai. Mon souffle ne s'emballa presque pas durant toute la course et mon cœur n'avait pas accéléré la cadence, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention.

Arrivé à destination, je m'approchai discrètement et observai par la fenêtre. Il y avait du monde à l'intérieur. Il s'agissait d'un homme, d'une femme et d'un enfant. Je ne les connaissais pas. Mon oncle ne semblait pas être à l'intérieur. Était-ce des cambrioleurs ? Non, ils n'auraient pas emmené d'enfant. Me serai-je trompé de maison ? Non, j'avais vérifié. J'étais bien chez mon oncle. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi il n'était pas là et qui étaient ces gens ? La froide et cruelle vérité me frappa alors. Cinq ans dans le passé ! Mais mon oncle n'était arrivé à Cardiff que trois ans plus tôt, soit dans un futur de deux ans. Cette fois-ci, je m'effondrai contre le mur de la maison. Mon unique espoir de reprendre courage venait de s'effacer. Le soleil déclinait quand je me décidai à me relever. Alors, je courus aussi vite que me le permirent mes jambes, essayant de fuir la terrible vérité que je venais de découvrir. Je continuai de courir, alors que j'avais quitté Cardiff, je continuai à courir, alors que j'avais quitté le Pays de Galle et traversé l'Angleterre. Je ne finis par m'arrêter qu'au bout dune très longue semaine lorsque, épuisé et affamé, j'estimai avoir mis suffisamment de distance entre moi et ma hantise. Je cherchai rapidement dans quelle ville j'avais finalement décidé d'échapper à mon destin.  
Je finis par trouver : il s'agissait de Kelso. Je me trouvais donc en Écosse. Je n'eus même pas un sourire en imaginant la distance parcourue en si peu de temps. Il me fallait penser à autre chose à présent, trouver une échappatoire pour ne pas me disperser au vent. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour trouver une idée. Le Loch Ness ! Il était grand temps que quelqu'un sache une fois pour toutes s'il s'agissait d'un mythe ou de la réalité. J'avisai alors le regard de plusieurs passants, qui me fixaient avec désapprobation. Je m'observai alors à mon tour. Je fus tellement surpris que j'en étais presque amusé. Après tout, je n'avais pas changé une seule fois de tenue depuis mon « kidnapping » de Cardiff, une éternité plus tôt. N'importe qui me voyant me prendrait pour un vagabond, ou à un voyageur pour les plus indulgents. Je pensais avec ironie que dernièrement, ces deux termes pouvaient me convenir. La seule fois où mes vêtements avaient été à peu près lavés remontait à six semaines plus tôt, quand j'étais tombé presque par hasard dans une rivière. J'en avais alors profité pour me nettoyer, mais depuis, je n'avais pas éprouvé le besoin de recommencer. Et c'était toujours le cas. Je ne désirais que deux choses à l'heure actuelle : manger et dormir. Mais manger sans argent allait se révéler difficile. Un flash-back, datant de mon séjour à l'Agence du Temps, me sortit de mes réflexions. Finalement, cela serait plus simple que je ne l'avais crus…  
Il faisait nuit. La rue était calme. Ma cible était en face de moi, de l'autre coté de la rue : la banque. Personne en vue, j'en profitai. Je traversai la rue, me collai contre le mur de ma tirelire géante et m'approchai lentement du distributeur. Toutefois, pas question de me placer directement devant. Je n'en étais pas certain, mais s'il y avait une caméra de surveillance, autant ne pas prendre le risque de me faire remarquer. A l'aide de mon manipulateur de vortex, je m'introduisis dans la base de données du distributeur de billets. En quelques secondes, je fis disjoncter les systèmes de sécurités et fis cracher à mon porte-monnaie blindé une somme relativement coquette. En tendant discrètement le bras, je pris mon due et reparti. Je n'eus pas de mal à trouver une épicerie nocturne, mais un peu plus à me faire accepter comme client. Après plusieurs minutes de débats, il accepta de m'apporter ce que je désirai à la condition que je ne mette pas un pied à l'intérieur du magasin. Comme il m'agaçait, je décidai d'en faire autant en lui demandant un sac à dos. Il n'y en avait probablement pas, mais je voulais le voir se renfrogner, ce qui ne loupa pas. Toutefois, je fus légèrement surpris en voyant qu'il était bien présent avec le reste de mes achats. Il était un peu vieux et usé – il devait appartenir au vieux grincheux – mais cela me convenait parfaitement. Je lui payai le prix demandé, bien qu'il soit largement supérieur à la valeur réelle. Je mis mon balluchon en peau de dinosaure à l'intérieur, avec le reste, avant de repartir. Au bout de la rue, je sortis de mon sac la nourriture fraîchement acquise, mais ressenti une pointe d'agacement. J'étais tellement habitué à prendre mon temps à traquer et à chasser que de pouvoir me nourrir si facilement me laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Avisant une ruelle étroite, je m'y engouffrai et m'y endormi. A l'aube je me remis en route.  
Dès lors et pendant trois jour, à chaque ville traversée, le schéma fut le même. Je piratai un distributeur, retirai une petite somme d'argent, et achetai de quoi manger – avec un succès plus ou moins important – avant de repartir. Je ressentais à peine le sommeil. Au début je crus que c'était à cause de mes longues veillées durant ma période préhistorique, mais, associé à de petits détails sans importance que j'avais constaté en parcourant le pays, je fus obliger de revoir mon jugement. C'était mon corps qui se comportait différemment, et je compris vite pourquoi. L'air, à la période jurassique, était moins riche en oxygène et plus en dioxyde de carbone. Je m'étais habitué à cette composition. En revenant à mon époque – à quelques années près – le retour aux proportions « habituelles » d'oxygène et de dioxyde de carbone avait déstabilisé mon organisme. Cela avait agi comme un dopant. Mon corps était vivifié comme jamais, le rendant plus fort encore qu'à l'âge préhistorique. Mais l'effet n'était que temporaire, juste le temps que mon corps se réhabitue au climat. Alors, pour ne pas gâcher cette chance, je repartis de ma course la plus rapide.

Il ne me fallut que deux jours de plus pour arriver à Fort William, et à peine une demi-heure supplémentaire pour arriver à proximité du lac. Il était vraiment magnifique. Mais je n'étais pas ici pour le tourisme. J'allais demander au manipulateur de vortex de scanner le Loch Ness, quand j'entendis un craquement, derrière moi. Il était étouffé et lointain, mais mon instinct me souffla que j'étais observé. Lentement, je me retournai, et commença le scanner, non pas du lac, mais de la vaste étendue présente devant moi. Aussitôt, un bip retentit, il y avait des présences, une vingtaine au total, dissimulées à mes yeux à moins de deux cent mètres de moi. L'avertissement était on ne peu plus clair, j'étais suivi. Depuis combien de temps, je ne savais pas et je m'en moquais prodigieusement. Sans hésiter, je partis en courant le long de la route. Mon dopage s'activa, me permettant une accélération supplémentaire. En à peine quelques minutes, le bip cessa, mais je ne m'arrêtai qu'au bout de deux heures, à proximité du célèbre Urquhart Castle, le château sur la presqu'ile du Loch Ness. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, je m'y dirigeai. Je grimpai tout au sommet et y admirai la vue. C'était l'endroit rêvé pour scanner le lac. Je n'avais commencé que depuis une dizaine de minutes quand j'entendis un bruit, tout en bas. Des touristes, sans doute. Pourtant, je fus saisi par un léger malaise, comme si j'étais pris au piège. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Je me penchai pour avoir une mesure approximative de la hauteur du mur : un peu moins de dix mètres. Cela aurait probablement été faisable, mais je voyais clairement trois personnes, en bas, qui semblaient attendre. Impossible de leur échapper après un saut pareil. Il ne me restait plus qu'à… assommer – faire autre chose de plus sanglant ne m'aurait pas déplut, mais je décidai de m'en abstenir - tous ceux qui monteront les escaliers.  
Il ne me fallut pas attendre longtemps. En une quinzaine de secondes, les premiers arrivants furent sur le toit avec moi. Ils étaient tous armés. Je suppose que la dernière chose qu'ils virent avant de tomber dans l'inconscience fut une jambe les frapper violemment à la tête. Avant que le dernier ne s'écroule, je pris son arme et observai les munitions. Des fléchettes, probablement imprégnées de sédatifs. Ils me voulaient donc vivant. Je pris la totalité des armes avec moi et entrepris de descendre prudemment les escaliers. Je ne savais pas viser correctement mais cela n'avait que peu d'importance. Tant que je touchais ma cible, elle était neutralisée. Chaque arme n'avait que trois fléchettes dans le chargeur, mais abattre une cible me permettait d'obtenir une arme prête à l'emploi. Arrivé en bas du château, je me retrouvais ainsi avec des pistolets à fléchettes dans les mains, et encore six autres prêts à l'emploi dans mon sac. J'en avais neutralisé douze, il en restait donc huit. Dos contre le mur, je jetai un coup d'œil à travers l'entrée. Personne en vue, ni à droite, ni à gauche. Je sortis, lentement, avant de faire le tour du château. Je trouvai et neutralisai trois personnes de plus. L'avantage de ces armes, pour ainsi dire, était le fait qu'elles étaient parfaitement silencieuses. Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il se passait, pas même moi. Un léger craquement derrière moi me fit me retourner et je pressai la détente avant même de regarder mon ennemi. La fléchette se ficha dans sa main et il s'évanouit. Toutefois, un autre s'était servi de lui comme bouclier en marchant derrière ma proie. Son coup partit en même temps que le mien et m'atteignit au bras. Sans réfléchir je retirai la fléchette avant que le sédatif ne s'infiltre totalement. Je sentis un léger engourdissement, mais rien de vraiment handicapant. Plus que deux ! Grâce à mon manipulateur de vortex, je trouvai les deux derniers de l'autre coté du château et partis les endormir. Une fois cela fait, je commençai à me relaxer. J'avais vraiment aimé la tension de ce combat, aussi ne remarquai-je que tardivement que mon engourdissement s'était amplifié. La baisse de mon taux d'adrénaline avait accéléré ses effets. Je couru donc aussi vite que possible - pour retarder l'action du sédatif – vers le seul chemin possible pour partir. Et là, je vis mon erreur. Je n'avais scanné les signes de vies qu'au château, durant ma chasse.  
Devant moi, le chemin était barré par quatre véhicules blindés et plus d'une trentaine de personnes. Évidemment, ils avaient été cherchés du renfort lorsque je les avais semés. Je me sentis légèrement stupide, mais je ne pris pas le temps de me sermonner. Ils étaient tous en joue et il n'y avait aucun endroit ou se cacher. Sans m'arrêter de courir, je mon sac à dos devant moi, m'en servant comme d'un gilet par balles et pris deux armes en main. Les coups furent échangés, mais je ne fus pas le premier tireur. Plusieurs fléchettes m'égratignèrent, alors que je fis mouche à près de dix reprises. J'étais arrivé aux véhicules quand le premier coup me toucha vraiment. D'une main, j'enlevai le projectile tandis que de l'autre je fis faire un somme à mon agresseur, avant de récupérer son arme. Il ne me restait que trois fléchettes en tout, alors qu'ils étaient encore plus d'une quinzaine. Je ne pouvais même pas prendre deux secondes pour respirer et me calmer car le sédatif agissait et engourdissait de plus en plus mes sens et mes membres. C'était à tel point que je ne remarquai que j'avais été touché que lorsque, en levant mon bras droit, je vis les trois projectiles fichés dans mes bandages. Je n'eus même plus la force de tirer. Je restai ainsi, debout, alors que mon corps ne m'obéissait plus. Si mon cerveau n'avait pas été à ce point embrumé, j'aurais ris aux éclats en les voyant m'observer derrière leur barricade blindée. Ils restaient méfiants alors même que je ne pouvais plus bouger. Finalement, ce fut un coup de vent qui nous sortis de cette impasse. La brise me frôla, brisant l'équilibre qui me maintenait debout, et je m'effondrai au sol.  
Les « survivants » étaient désormais partis à la recherche des leurs, que j'avais assommés avec leurs propres armes. Trois d'entre eux m'avaient attaché et restaient à m'observer, à l'affut de mes moindres mouvements. Lorsque tout le monde fut enfin présent à l'appel, ils m'embarquèrent dans l'un des véhicule, non sans me tirer une dernière petite fléchette au passage, sans doute pour faire bonne mesure, me faisant ainsi sombrer dans le sommeil.

Je ne savais pas vraiment combien de temps j'étais resté dans cet état léthargique. Toujours est-il qu'à mon réveil, j'étais ligoté sur ce qui me semblait être une table d'opération. Mes sens étaient toujours embrumés, mais suffisamment lucides pour que j'analyse l'endroit ou je me trouvais. Cela ressemblait énormément à une salle d'opération classique. Mais les appareils qui m'entouraient n'avaient rien de vraiment conventionnels. Je ne connaissais ni leur nom, ni leur utilité. Au bout de la pièce, j'entendais deux personnes parler :

- …Ne comprend rien. Toutes ses analyses sont normales. Bon physique, pas de carences ni d'allergies. Aucune défaillance ou malformation particulière. La seule chose qui m'étonne, c'est le faible rythme cardiaque, au vu de son taux d'adrénaline.  
- Dans ce cas, expliquez-moi comment il est parvenu à encaisser autant de sédatif sans broncher. Ce qu'il a pris aurait suffit à assommer un éléphant en quelques secondes.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence, puis le dialogue repris :

- Voila, j'ai trouvé déclara le premier, un peu troublé. C'est son corps qui lui a permis d'absorber le sédatif si facilement. Il est compact, vraiment très compact. Pas de graisses superflues, juste des muscles fermes, épais et souples. Associés à son taux d'adrénaline, il lui était facile de neutraliser les effets du sédatif, du moins, aussi longtemps qu'il était en mouvement.  
- Comment le décrirais-tu dans ce cas ? Une espèce de surhomme ?  
- Non, pas vraiment, il s'agit du fruit d'un entraînement vraiment intensif. J'ignore ce dont il peut bien s'agir, cependant. Mais il n'y a aucun doute, il est humain.  
- Et pour son bras ?  
- Je ne sais pas de quoi il peut s'agir, je suis désolé. D'après mes analyses, les traces de griffes devraient être celles d'un prédateur terrestre ayant la taille d'un requin adulte et le poids d'un éléphant. Je ne connais rien de tel sur Terre.  
- Dans ce cas, analyse-moi ces plantes.

Nouveau silence. Lorsque les analyses furent achevées, le scientifique, déclara :

- Elles n'ont rien de particulier, quelques vertus médicinales, tout au plus.  
- Dans ce cas, je t'encourage à mieux regarder ton écran. En effet, elles sont des plus communes, mais elles font parti d'une espèce éteinte depuis plusieurs milliers d'années.  
- Non n'est impossible, ce doit être une erreur…  
- Entre les données que tu as sur sa blessure au bras et ajoute celles de ces plantes et voyons ce que tu trouves. Et tant que tu y es, combine les résultats trouvés à l'analyse de ceci.  
- Mais c'est…

Il s'interrompit et sursauta en me voyant le regarder, un sourire aux lèvres. L'autre homme, haussa légèrement un sourcil, il tenait dans sa main une de mes dents de dinosaure. Le scientifique tremblait légèrement.

- Je ne comprends pas, son rythme cardiaque est inchangé. Il devrait encore dormir.

L'homme s'approcha de moi et m'observa. Aucun doute possible, il était fasciné, mais par quoi ? Je savais qu'ils parlaient de moi juste avant, mais je n'avais pas compris ce qui les troublait autant. L'homme continuait de me regarder, quand le scientifique arriva avec ses résultats d'analyses. Ce premier les parcouru rapidement avant de hocher la tête, satisfait. Puis, il reporta son attention sur moi.

- Tu es vraiment une personne étrange…  
- Et vous en êtes arrivé à cette conclusion sans même avoir pris le temps de faire connaissance ? Répliquai-je, amusé malgré les circonstances.  
- Cette réplique ne fait que me conforter dans ma position, fit-il remarquer.  
- Ben tiens.

L'homme sourit. Il avait plusieurs dents en or.

- Je suis curieux, c'est tout. J'aimerais que tu m'expliques comment tu en es arrivé à te battre avec un prédateur du jurassique.

J'eus un rire, léger et joyeux. Rien n'aurait pu indiquer dans ce rire que j'étais un prisonnier ligoté.

- C'est une histoire assez banale. J'ai été invité par John Hammond le jour ou son île est devenue incontrôlable.

Pas vraiment vexé par mon manque de coopération, il s'approcha encore plus près de moi. J'aurais pu l'étrangler si mes mains avaient été libres, tellement il était proche. Il avait probablement lu mes pensées à travers mon regard, car son sourire s'élargit.

- J'ai une autre théorie. Tu as voyagé dans le temps. Tu as affronté un dinosaure et tu es revenu.  
- Tout à fait. C'est bien connu, il n'y a rien de tel que jouer au chat et à la souris avec un T-Rex pour bien commencer la journée.

Le scientifique toussota, derrière moi. Mon interlocuteur lui jeta un regard désapprobateur. Puis revenant à moi, il demanda :

- Comment y es-tu allé ?  
- En métro.  
- Comment es-tu revenu ?  
- En taxi.  
- Pourquoi avoir gardé des dents de dinosaures ? Tu savais parfaitement qu'elles étaient trop « fraîches » pour pouvoir avoir appartenu à un dinosaure ayant des millions d'années.  
- Bien sur, je les ai achetés dans le supermarché du coin.  
- Comment voyages-tu dans le temps ?  
- Avec deux verres de vodka bien glacés.

Cette fois, j'entendis le scientifique sortir en courant. Mon interlocuteur soupira. Il alla chercher quelque chose derrière moi. En revenant, il tenait quelque chose ressemblant à un pistolet.

- Puisque tu es si peu coopérant, je vais devoir y aller un peu plus durement. As-tu déjà entendu parler des tazers ? Ceci en est un. Normalement, il est censé être utilisé pour t'immobiliser, mais j'ai légèrement modifié celui-ci. Chaque fois que tu refuseras de me répondre, tu t'en prendras un coup. Tu as bien compris ?  
- Parfaitement. Je suis prêt à devenir une centrale électrique.

Je m'en pris un premier coup, léger. Mon corps fut parcouru d'un court spasme suivi de tremblements. L'homme me regarda, légèrement amusé.

- J'ai oublié de te dire que, pour chaque sarcasme et pour chaque ironie, tu te prendras un coup supplémentaire. Ne l'oublie pas.  
- Je ne risque pas de l'oublier, c'est vous qui le tenez…

Et de deux ! Plus puissant cette fois-ci. Apparemment, il allait augmenter progressivement la puissance du tazer. A qui craquera le premier ? L'interrogatoire se poursuivit, inlassable. Les décharges électriques parcouraient mon corps, le faisant réagir violemment. Je perdis le décompte des coups que je reçu après le trentième. Les spasmes se faisaient de plus en plus violent et de la sueur perlait de tout mon corps. Chaque sursaut de mon corps était retenu par les simples cordes qui me retenaient contre la table d'opération. Mon cœur commençait à s'emballer. Ce n'était pas que j'apprécie la torture électrique, mais cela stimulait ma production d'adrénaline. Et j'appréciai ce coté de la chose. Ce fut mon compagnon de torture qui se lassa en premier. Après plusieurs heures improductives, il se décida à augmenter la puissance du pistolet au maximum. Il s'approcha de moi. Au moment où il allait porter son coup, je me débâtis brusquement. Les cordes, usées à force d'encaisser mes sursauts, se brisèrent. J'attrapai son poignet avant que l'arme ne me touche et la lui arrachai des mains. Puis je lui mis un coup de boule qui le fit voler de l'autre coté de la pièce. Enfin pour faire bonne mesure, je le tazai. Je n'étais pas rancunier, loin de là, mais il fallait bien dire, il m'avait tapé sur les nerfs, littéralement. Je sortis par l'unique porte, non sans avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil derrière la table d'opération et remarqué le miroir – probablement sans teint – géant. Je parcouru les couloirs avec une impression de déjà-vu. Des gardes passèrent devant moi, sans faire attention à moi. J'arrivai enfin dans une pièce, qui semblait être une cuisine. Au même moment, l'alarme retentit. Dommage, je n'aurais pas le temps de m'enfuir. Tant que j'étais là, autant en profiter.

Les premiers gardes me trouvèrent au bout de deux longues heures. Ils me tirent en joue avec raideur tandis qu'ils prévenaient le reste de la base. En moins de dix minutes, l'alerte fut calmée. L'un des chefs de la base – une femme, encore – entra dans la pièce. Je lui jetai un rapide coup d'œil.

- Vous devriez vous joindre à moi. Cela me met mal à l'aise d'être le seul à manger.

Je lui jetai une pomme qu'elle attrapa au vol, avant de s'asseoir. Elle me regarda manger pendant quelques minutes, avant de commencer à parler :

- Vous êtes vraiment très étrange…  
- Ah non, pas encore, gémi-je. Pourquoi, quand je croise quelqu'un, cette personne se sent-elle obligée de me dire une chose pareille ?  
- Vous auriez pu tenter de vous enfuir, comme n'importe qui aurait essayé.  
- Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, et je n'aurais pas essayé. J'aurais réussi. Mais il se trouve que j'avais vraiment faim après ce petit interrogatoire un peu trop remuant à mon goût.  
- A ce propos, vous auriez été bien aimable de nous laisser notre médecin en chef en état. Il nous était bien utile.  
- Dans ce cas, vous devriez me remercier. Comparé à maintenant, avant ce n'était pas une lumière. Littéralement.

Elle eu un léger rire, mais la tension ne se dissipa pas dans la cuisine.

- Il me semblait bien avoir entendu dire que notre invité appréciait l'humour.  
- Mais je préfère de loin un bon dîner bien chaud.

Elle m'observa manger un moment avant de finalement croquer sa pomme. Elle attendit que j'eusse fini cette assiette avant de reprendre la parole :

- Pourquoi avez-vous refusé de répondre à l'interrogatoire ?  
- Pourquoi m'avez-vous sédaté et emmené ici ? Répliquai-je en me resservant.  
- Secret d'Etat.  
- Si vous voulez une réponse à mes questions, répondez aux miennes et rendez-moi mes affaires, j'y tiens beaucoup.

La conversation s'interrompit à nouveau. Le silence qui suivit ne fut troublé que par les bruits de raclements dans mon assiette. Finalement, la femme soupira et donna l'ordre d'aller chercher mes affaires, sans exception. Après une dizaine de minutes d'attente, mes biens me furent rendus. Je hochai la tête.

- Je répondrai à une seule question. Si vous voulez une réponse aux autres, il va vous falloir répondre aux miennes.  
- Comment avez-vous voyagé dans le temps ?

Je lui jetai un regard amusé.

- Encore cette histoire… Bon, j'ai promis de parler. C'est une longue histoire, alors je vais faire court. De deux façons.

Elle me jeta un regard noir, mais hocha la tête, vaincue. Je réfléchis longuement à la question idéale, afin de ne pas me faire avoir comme elle.

- Qui est le propriétaire de cette base ?  
- Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il s'agit d'une base ?  
- Secret d'Etat et gardes à l'intérieur… Cela me semble la base d'une base, maintenant répondez ou je compte cette question dans l'échange.  
- Il s'agit de la Base Torchwood 2, Glasgow. Propriété de l'institut Torchwood. Quelles façons ?  
- A travers une faille spatio-temporelle, et avec ceci – montrant le manipulateur de vortex, qu'on m'avait rendu et que j'avais une fois de plus attaché à mon bras gauche. Aussitôt, toutes les armes furent braquées sur le bracelet -.  
- Mais il ne fonctionne pas, nous l'avons scanné.  
- Il fonctionne, mais pas pour vous, c'est tout. Je suppose que l'institut Torchwood est une société secrète. Quel est son rôle ?  
- Rechercher des technologies extra-terrestres, afin de s'en servir pour défendre la Terre en cas d'invasion. Pourquoi ne fonctionne-t-il pas pour nous ?  
- Il est isomorphique, il n'y a que moi qui puisse m'en servir.

La femme hocha la tête. Elle devait s'attendre à ce que j'use ma prochaine question pour demander des informations sur les aliens. Aussi, pour l'énerver un peu plus, je demandai :

- Combien Torchwood possède de bases à travers le monde ?  
- Une seule, celle-ci.

Un bip strident retentit. J'observai mon manipulateur de vortex tandis que tout le monde avait sursauté. En relevant la tête, je vis la femme pâlir. Je savais que quand je m'énervais, je devenais sauvage, mais j'ignorais que c'était à ce point visible.

- Vous avez mentis.  
- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?  
- C'est une question ?

Le silence s'installa. La femme sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle de la conversation, à supposer qu'elle l'a jamais posséder. Finalement elle soupira :

- Torchwood possède une base dans chaque pays sous domination britannique en 1879 et après. Le Royaume-Uni abrite également les quatre bases originales. A quoi sert précisément ce bracelet ?  
- Il se nomme manipulateur de vortex. Il possède de nombreuses applications très variées : voyager dans le temps, traduction multilingues, survivre en pleine nature, encyclopédie, détecteur de mensonges et d'autres encore, mais je n'en connais que quelques unes. Pourquoi 1879 ?  
- Date de création de Torchwood. Comment l'avez-vous obtenu ?  
- Suite à mon premier voyage temporel. Les bases ne sont pas installées au hasard. Quels critères les lieux qui les abritent doivent-ils remplir ?  
- Ils sont tous basé sur une faille spatio-temporelle. Quelle époque ?  
- LIème siècle. J'ai été aspiré dans une faille spatio-temporelle et j'ai été propulsé là-bas. Ce qui me fait penser que Cardiff doit également abriter une de ces failles. Comment me suiviez-vous ?  
- Ton corps est imprégné d'un résidu d'énergie qui ne se trouve pas sur Terre. On te suivait en traçant cette énergie. Raconte-moi ton histoire.

Ce que je fis dans les grandes lignes. Elle écouta attentivement, fronçant des sourcils par moments. Ce fut à mon tour de poser une question :

- Que sait précisément Torchwood de ces failles ?  
- Pas grand-chose malheureusement. Nous nous contentons d'empêcher les interactions de la faille avec le quotidien des citoyens. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas retourner dans ton époque, si tu peux voyager dans le temps ?  
- Mon manipulateur ne parvient pas à trouver l'énergie adapté à un voyage temporel. Dernière question : Puis-je intégrer l'institut Torchwood ?

Silence stupéfait. J'étais fier de moi, comme toujours. La femme resta interdite quelques secondes. Puis elle demanda :

- Puis-je poser toutes les questions que je désire ?  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi vouloir intégrer Torchwood ?  
- Une faille m'a transportée dans le temps. Il est donc logique qu'elle puisse contenir l'énergie nécessaire à mon retour dans mon époque.  
- D'autres raisons ?  
- J'ai vu le passé et le futur. Je suis le seul capable de voyager dans le temps de mon plein gré. Lorsque je serais capable de recharger mon bracelet et de voyager à ma guise, ce sera un plus pour Torchwood. Mais mon unique intérêt réside dans l'étude des failles.  
- Et dans quelle ville voudrais-tu être transféré ? Cardiff ?  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- J'y séjournerai à intervalle irrégulier dans deux ans. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de me croiser tant que je n'aurais été dans la bonne époque.  
- Ou alors ici ?  
- Sans vouloir vous vexer, c'est un peu loin et je doute que le médecin en chef m'apprécie toujours après son illumination. Non, je pensais plutôt à l'Irlande du Nord.  
- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il y a une base là-bas ?  
- Il y a quatre bases au Royaume-Uni. Or il se trouve qu'il est justement composé de quatre pays. Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre.  
- Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. – puis observant les gardes toujours immobiles – L'alerte est terminée, que tout le monde retourne à son poste. Cet homme est libre de circuler où il désire, excepté dans les zone de sécurité 3 ou plus et de sortir de la base.

J'acquiesçais doucement. La situation s'était plutôt bien améliorée. Je devais vraiment remercier mon instinct pour ce coup. Et pour fêter ça, je suivis mon instinct et me servis une autre assiette…

* * *

Alors ?

Une rewiew ?


	5. Débuts à Torchwood

Cela faisait un an à présent que je travaillais pour Torchwood 4 : Belfast. Il n'y avait qu'une trentaine de membres dans cet institut, contre plus de 100 à Glasgow et 300 à Londres. Apparemment, au Royaume-Uni, le seul institut plus petit que celui de Belfast était celui de Cardiff. Ironie suprême de la chose : c'était par le manque d'effectif de Torchwood 3 dans mon époque que je me retrouvais à Torchwood 4 dans le passé. Je ne parvenais toujours pas à savoir si j'en voulais à l'institut de Cardiff, ou non. D'après ce que l'on m'avait dit, à l'aube du XXIème siècle, le chef de l'époque avait assassiné tous les membres de son équipe, excepté le plus vieux membre, avant de se suicider. Je n'avais pas eu de détails, mais le nouveau chef avait décidé de couper les liens avec les autres instituts, estimant peut-être que c'était leur faute. A cause de cela, je ne parvenais pas à me faire une opinion tranchée. Toujours était-il que j'avais commencé à me faire à cette vie. Je me souviens de mon premier jour. Les présentations avaient été rapides. Je m'étais présenté à mon tour. Au vu de mon statut social, plutôt complexe, on m'avait conçu une fiche personnalisée :

Nom : Marcus Flint  
Alias : Le Vagabond  
Job : Voyageur de failles  
Institut : Torchwood Belfast

Glasgow avait demandé à Belfast de créer un programme spécial destiné à l'analyse en profondeur des failles. Pour cela, Torchwood 2 leur envoyait un expert du sujet, à savoir moi. Belfast avait accepté la proposition et avait été ravi de m'accueillir. Toutefois, ils furent surpris par mon apparence à mon arrivée. Il était important de préciser que je n'avais toujours pas pris de douche, ni changé de vêtements. J'avais tout du parfait vagabond, d'où mon alias. Il avait fallut près de dix mois pour mettre en place ce programme, m'aménager un laboratoire, et recruter des volontaires pour m'aider à analyser la faille. Pendant ces dix mois, j'avais été peu présent, prétextant l'analyse de micro-failles à travers le pays, expliquant ma présence en Irlande du Nord. En réalité, j'avais surtout profité du reste de temps de dopage naturel que j'avais acquis lors de mon séjour chez les dinosaures. Tout de fois, et je n'y avais pas pensé sur le coup, en profitant de ce dopage, j'avais commencé à repoussé mes propres limites physiques, si bien que quand le dopage se fut totalement dissipé, mes capacités physiques n'en furent pas diminuées. Lors de ces dix mois, je n'étais revenu que cinq ou si fois à Belfast. J'avais eu l'occasion de croiser les quelques rares membres absents à mon arrivée. Certains m'étaient sympathiques, d'autres beaucoup moins.

Lorsque le projet fut finalement achevé, j'avais mon laboratoire, mon superordinateur, pour analyser 24/24 la faille, et six volontaires. Nous étions donc sept sur le projet. Je les avais briefé sur ce qui allait se passer et tous avaient accepté de suivre l'unique règle de mon service : En mission, ne jamais revenir sur un ordre direct. Le terme mission incluait toute intervention de groupe programmé depuis mon laboratoire, ainsi que ce dernier. Partout ailleurs, ils étaient libres de leur choix. Aussi, lorsqu'ils avaient accepté la règle, je leur avais donné leur première mission : préparer un unique bagage, afin de tester leurs performances en pleine nature, coupé du monde. Je leur avais donné deux jours, afin de prévenir leur entourage et l'institut. Tous avaient déjà subi un entraînement en vue de leur intégration à Torchwood, sauf les scientifiques. Mes nouveaux membres avaient vu à l'œuvre mes capacités à mon arrivé, lors de mon propre examen. Ils s'étaient donc attendus au pire, à juste titre. A l'heure dite, ils avaient été présents. J'avais vérifié leur matériel, afin de m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas eu de malentendu. Dans l'ensemble, j'avais été satisfait.  
Une fois hors de l'institut, je leur avais demandé une dernière fois s'ils voulaient vraiment venir. Une fois la mission commencée, interdiction de s'arrêter avant qu'elle soit commencée. Tous avaient accepté, une fois de plus. Je les avaient donc conduits à leur terrain entraînement – en courant, naturellement, sur une trentaine de kilomètres - que j'avais plus ou moins préparé au cours de l'année. Là, ils en avaient bavés pendant deux mois. Outre le tir, je les avais entraînés à la lutte, au désarmement, à la survie… Voyant leurs efforts au cours des deux mois, je les avais laissé se débrouiller la plupart du temps, n'intervenant que pour m'assurer qu'ils ne se blessassent pas. De mon coté je avais continué à entraider, un peu plus sur le tir, et un peu moins sur le physique, jusqu'à ce mon niveau fusse plus que convenable. Ce fut épuisés, mais heureux d'avoir finis l'entrainement, que mes recrues rentrèrent. Ils s'installèrent où ils le pouvaient avant de s'endormir profondément. De mon coté, le sommeil ne semblait pas vouloir se manifester. Aussi en profitai-je pour faire un peu plus connaissance avec mon nouveau matériel. Écoutant le léger vrombissement du superordinateur, allumé en permanence, je fis le tour du laboratoire. Au centre, il y avait le « gouffre », protégé par une grille blindée, où se situait le cœur de la faille.  
Tout autour, la place était dégagée, il s'agissait de l'espace de lancement. Le superordinateur, installé de profil, permettait à celui qui s'en servait d'observer à la fois l'entrée et la faille, de façon à ne jamais être pris par surprise. Plusieurs autres ordinateurs étaient également présent dans la salle, pour se connecter au réseau Torchwood, analyser des données de moindre importance, écrire les rapports de missions et pour accéder aux cessions personnelles des membres de mon service. Il y avait également différents appareils de mesures, des placards et deux salles isolées. La première était mon bureau, la seconde était la morgue. Le superordinateur était en libre service, sous condition de ne s'en servir que pour vérifier/analyser/tester des données directement liées à la faille. Dans mon bureau, il y avait un placard et une penderie, contenant plusieurs tenues présentables. Il semblait qu'il me faudrait parfois me montrer propre sur moi, surtout lorsque j'aurai des services à demander. Sur mon ordinateur, j'ouvris rapidement mes dossiers personnels et fis une recherche sur ma famille. J'eus accès directement à la webcam de chaque ordinateur présent dans la maison, filmant tout, même si l'ordinateur était éteint Je vis mes parents avec mon frère et ma sœur, jouer dans le salon. Je jonglais entre les enregistrements pour essayer de voir ou mon moi passé se trouvais. Finalement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et je me vis entrer, jeune et insouciant. Le désir de lui faire éviter ce qui m'était arrivé était fort, mais je ne devais pas intervenir, car sinon mon existence disparaîtra. Alors, pendant plusieurs minutes, je regardai ma famille mener une vie joyeuse, ignorant mon existence actuelle et une pointe de regret et d'envie m'envahie.

Des bruits de pas me firent lever la tête. Le chef de cet institut, le capitaine Pember Flane, entra dans le bureau. Il regarda rapidement l'aménagement avant de hocher la tête.

- Qu'en pensez-vous, cela suffira-t-il à vos recherches ?  
- Je pense que oui, mais difficile d'en être certain sans commencer les travaux.  
- J'ai vu les membres de votre service dans le couloir.  
- Ils sont fatigués.  
- Je veux bien le croire. Ce que j'ai du mal à concevoir, c'est que vous, vous soyez toujours debout. Votre propre entrainement était bien plus difficile que le leur.  
- Question d'habitude, simplement. J'ai cherché des failles pendant plusieurs années. J'ai parcouru le monde, escaladé des falaises et gravis les plus hautes montagnes du monde pour les trouver et les comprendre.

Gros mensonge, mais je me devais d'être convainquant, sinon commencer expliquer mon apparence très peu orthodoxe, même propre. Le capitaine hocha la tête.

- Je suis peut-être un peu trop curieux, mais en quoi avoir de l'entrainement aux armes et à la lutte leur sera utile pour comprendre les failles.  
- C'est assez simple, en réalité. Les failles ne sont pas inoffensives. Si on se fait aspirer d'en l'une d'elles, il nous faut être en mesure de pouvoir nous défendre, le temps de trouver comment revenir.  
- Cela vous est-il déjà arrivé ?

Aïe ! Pente savonneuse. Il me fallait rester prudent sur le sujet.

- Oui, une fois, il y a quelques années. J'en garde un souvenir assez douloureux. Il s'en était fallu de peu que je ne puisse revenir. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai été choisi pour superviser ce projet. Je suis le seul qui soit revenu sain d'esprit.

Je montrai mon bras droit, guéris depuis longtemps, mais qui avait malgré tout conservé la cicatrice de l'incident face à un dinosaure affamé. La capitaine observa la cicatrice quelques secondes, puis eut un très léger frisson. De mon coté je regardai le « gouffre ». Surprenant mon regard Pember demanda :  
- Vous n'avez quand même pas l'intention de la retraverser, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Mon travail, répliquai-je, c'est de comprendre les failles et de trouver un moyen de nous en servir. Si pour cela je dois les traverser, alors soit. Mon équipe est déjà au courant, capitaine. Ils connaissent les risques, et ils se sont tous portés volontaires.  
- Au risque de vous faire tuer ?  
- Au risque de disparaître du temps lui-même.

Il m'observa, essayant d'interpréter ce que je venais de dire. Puis comprenant, il eu un mouvement de recul. En manipulant les failles, on pouvant arriver dans le passé, le futur ou à un autre point de l'univers. Mais on pouvait également être simplement converti en source d'énergie alimentant la faille, du moins en théorie. Si c'était le prix à payer pour vouloir rentrer chez moi, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais je ne laisserai jamais le destin dicter mes actes. Le capitaine sorti de mon bureau et avant de quitter le laboratoire, il me lança :

- N'oubliez pas de nous tenir informer de vos progrès, Vagabond.

Je souris légèrement tandis que le bruit de pas s'éloigna. Le tenir informer ne serait pas un problème. Toutefois, j'aurais un peu plus de mal à avoir les fameuses informations. De retour dans le laboratoire, je me connectai sur le superordinateur et observai les analyses déjà effectuées. La faille semblait stable, pour le moment : pas de pointe d'énergie, pas d'échanges quelconques entre deux trames du temps ou de l'espace. Tout allait bien. Je pensai aux six membres de mon équipe. Il y avait quatre hommes et deux femmes. Ils étaient compétents, je pense que je pourrais leur laisser le laboratoire, si je parvenais à retourner chez moi. Stark, un petit brun, était le plus habile de l'équipe. John plus grand et blond, était très endurant. Nadya, la rousse du groupe était la plus rapide du groupe, moi-mis à part, et la meilleure tireuse. Ludovic, l'inventeur, nous servait de mécanicien. Silvia, la plus petite du groupe était polyvalente. Enfin Alond, le plus vieux de l'équipe était un ancien hacker, aucun programme ne lui résistait. Une équipe des plus hétérogènes, mais parfaitement équilibrée. Soudainement, la faille fut en activité. Un pic d'énergie, de faible envergure apparut à l'écran. Pas vraiment impressionnant, mais l'analyse était formelle. Quelque chose avait traversé la faille. J'allais appeler l'équipe, mais me ravisai. Ils méritaient du repos. Pour ma part, je n'avais rien de bien utile à faire. Aussi je me préparai à entrer en contact avec l'inconnu. Je pris un détecteur d'énergie dans le laboratoire, deux pistolets dans l'armurerie de la base, ainsi que plusieurs chargeurs. Je vérifiai le cran de sureté et allai partir quand :

- Vous sortez boire un verre ?

Le capitaine ! J'avais oublié qu'il était encore présent. Je me tournai vers lui et l'observa quelques secondes. Il ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

- Non, pas du tout. Mais si vous en avez le temps, je vais avoir besoin de vous.  
- Un problème dans la base ?  
- Non dans la ville. Quelque chose a traversé la faille.  
- Vous avez une équipe pour ce genre de chose. Réveillez-les et faîtes votre travail.  
- Impossible. Je les ai entraînés. Maintenant qu'ils dorment, vous ne pourrez pas les réveiller avant l'aube.

Le capitaine réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de hocher la tête, il acceptait de m'aider, mais uniquement cette fois-ci. Il prit un fusil à pompe et un tazer avant de me suivre. Arrivé dehors, il prit sa voiture, me regarda et hésita. Avec un soupir, je lui affirmai qu'il valait mieux y aller à pied, car le phénomène n'était pas loin de toute façon. Nous partîmes donc en direction du centre-ville. Les ruelles y étaient nombreuses et sombres. Difficile de situer avec précision l'endroit ou l'énergie s'était manifestée. D'un accord commun, nous décidâmes de nous séparer, chacun dans une ruelle. Lentement, nous parcourûmes plusieurs d'entre-elles, mais impossible de trouver la source de cette énergie. Puis, après être passé à coté d'une patate géante, il se décida à rebrousser chemin. Le capitaine l'attendait déjà. Il secoua la tête, pour dire qu'il n'avait rien trouvé. Nous commençâmes à rebrousser chemin quand je m'immobilisai brusquement. Une patate géante ? J'entendis un bruit sourd derrière moi. Je me retournai et eu tout juste le temps d'éviter un puissant tir. Dégainant mes deux pistolets je me mis à tirer tandis que Pember utilisa son fusil à pompe. Les balles se mirent à ricocher et je me réfugiai derrière une poubelle. J'observai discrètement cette créature. Elle ressemblait vraiment à une patate géante, dans une armure. En la scannant avec mon manipulateur de vortex, je découvris qu'il s'agissait d'une espèce d'alien appelé sontarian. J'eus du mal à en croire mes yeux. Alors c'est à ça que ressemblait un alien. J'avais déjà voyagé dans le temps et rencontré des extra-terrestres, mais ils étaient humains. Cette chose était clairement d'un autre monde. Et puis sérieusement, pourquoi elle ressemblait à une patate au four ? Ce n'est pas loyal, franchement. Il manquerait plus qu'un alien ketchup et un météore hamburger pour que le repas soit complet. Revenant sur le combat, je scannais le sontarian à la recherche d'une faiblesse. La première détectée se trouvait dans le dos, le long de la colonne vertébrale à la base du cou. En tant normal, il s'agissait de la seule faiblesse, mais l'armure était tellement endommagée qu'elle laissait de petits points faibles le long des craquelures. M'adressant au capitaine, je dis :

- Pensez-vous pouvoir le retenir ?  
- Oui, avec une arme plus précise.  
- Je vous échange une des miennes contre votre tazer.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous…  
- Venez-vous battre loyalement espèce de vers de terre !

Le sontarian avait parlé ! Mais bien sûr, c'était logique… Enfin je crois. Rapidement, l'échange d'arme eut lieu. Puis je me relevai, bien visible. La patate m'observa, arme levée. Avant que les hostilités ne reprissent, je demandai :

- Aimes-tu te battre, ou préfères-tu la guerre ?  
- C'est du pareil au même. La gloire est la seule chose importante et on ne l'obtient qu'à la fin d'un combat.  
- Donc, si je te proposai un combat sans arme, accepterais-tu ?  
- Quelle gloire en retirais-je ?  
- Celle d'avoir vaincu l'homme le plus fort de cette planète.

Bluff très vaniteux, j'ai honte de l'admettre, mais je me devais de le provoquer pour mener à bien mon plan. Pour montrer que je ne comptai pas tricher, je jetai mon pistolet à terre, le tazer soigneusement dissimulé dans mon dos. Le sontarian hurla de rire :

- Voila un langage que je comprends.  
- Dès que tu auras lâché ton arme, le combat pourra commencer.

Le sontarian ne se fit pas attendre. Il lâcha son arme et me fonça dessus. Je l'imitai et frappa de toutes mes forces sa tête fripée. C'était comme cogner une balle en caoutchouc. Son poing s'écrasa contre mon foie. Je titubai un instant, avant de lui faire un croche-pied. Il s'affala de tout son poids contre le sol. Il me montra clairement son point faible. Mais je ne tentai pas de l'atteindre. En lui faisant croire que j'étais un homme loyal, j'allais lui faire commettre plus d'imprudence. Les coups s'ensuivirent brutaux. Ses attaques étaient aussi violentes que les miennes, mais me causaient plus de dommages car ils étaient doublés par la solidité de l'armure. Finalement, après un ultime coup, je fus éjecté contre un mur. Je m'étalai lourdement contre le sol froid et un bourdonnement emplit mes oreilles. Le sontarian s'approcha pour m'achever, quand un coup de feu retentit. Le capitaine venait de tirer et la balle avait ricoché contre son armure. Furieux, l'alien se retourna et j'en profitai pour faucher ses jambes au niveau de l'articulation, le faisant tomber à genou. Je me relevai en sortant le tazer. Le sontarien me jeta un regard haineux :

- Lâche ! Tu appelles cela te battre loyalement ?  
- Tu as conservé ton armure, j'ai conservé mon allié. De quoi te plaints-tu ?  
- Il n'y a aucun honneur de gagner de cette façon.  
- L'honneur n'est valable que s'il y a du monde pour témoigner qu'ils t'ont vu le gagner. Pour ma part, je ne vois personne. Ainsi, le vainqueur citera son histoire pour y gagner la gloire qui lui ai du. Peu importe qu'en réalité, les moyens utilisé soient vils et mesquins. Si personne ne peut le prouver, je conserve mon honneur.

Le sontarian me fixa avec des yeux ronds. Je m'attendais à une dénégation, mais je le vis hurler de rire à nouveau.

- Magnifique. Tu as mené ta propre guerre, à ce que je peux voir. Tu t'en sors avec les honneurs, félicitation !

Je lui adressai un sourire avant de tazer son point faible. La décharge le traversa intégralement et il s'écroula inerte. Prudemment, le capitaine s'approcha de moi.

- C'est terminé ?  
- Oui, enfin.  
- Tu lui as parlé ?  
- Oui, tu n'as pas remarqué ?  
- Comment connais-tu sa langue ? Je n'ai rien compris, moi.

Alors comme ça le traducteur n'incluait pas seulement les langues humaines. Intéressant…

- Longue histoire, je te raconterai une fois que j'aurais livré monsieur patate.  
- Il n'est pas encore mort ?  
- Je ne crois pas. C'est pour cela que j'ai utilisé le tazer. Le capturer est plus bénéfique que sa mort. On en apprendra plus sur les dangers externes.

Rendant le tazer à Pember, je pris le bras du sontarian et le soulevai de toutes mes forces. Il était lourd, mais pas au point que je ne pus le porter. Et ce fut en silence que nous retournâmes à Torchwood…


End file.
